


Cold

by Tsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Hinata top, Kuroo bottom, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Sólo Kuroo, Hinata y un frío vaso de agua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Hinata se sentó en la cama y observó la desnuda espalda de Kuroo. Tenía una bolsa con hielo apoyada sobre su espalda baja y la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Esa noche habían sido bastante esperada. Debido al trabajo que ambos llevaban sólo podían verse de vez en cuando, así que el sexo fue completamente nulo. Uno que otro toqueteo pero sin llegar a nada y sin satisfacer a ninguno de los dos.

El pelinaranja se prometió ser más suave la próxima vez, lo que menos quería era que Kuroo estuviera dolido todo el día.

Se puso unos boxers y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación, eran las tres de la mañana y al día siguiente no tendría trabajo (había estado esperando por eso dos semanas de arduo trabajo).

Caminó por el piso de madera hasta llegar a la cocina, el apartamento de Kuroo no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, era perfecto para ambos.

Habían pensado en mudarse juntos ya que en su convivencia con Kageyama los ruidos por las noches lo traumaban de sobremanera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Si por Hinata fuera estaría follando con Tetsuro como si de conejos se tratase.

Agarró un vaso y lo llenó de agua fresca, estaban entrando en verano y el calor ya se hacía notar. Luego de beber una gran porción del líquido transparente, volvió al cuarto.

Cuando ingresó en la habitación vio a Tetsuro sentado allí, con los párpados caídos dando a entender el extremado cansancio que sentía en ese momento.

—Vuelve a acostarte, son las 3:00 AM—la voz de Hinata sonó mucho más suave de lo que normalmente era.

—Pero, no te había encontrado cuando desperté y estaba preocupado—hizo un puchero y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada.

—Oh, vamos—rió silenciosamente, y se acercó hacia la cama—. Ya estoy aquí así que mejor volvamos a dormir.

—Hmpt—el pelinaranja tomó ese sonido como una afirmación y se metió entre las sábanas.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando los brazos de Kuroo rodearon al pelinaranja y su cabeza se escondió en el pecho del antes mencionado.

—¿No vas a tener calor?

—Tengo frío—respondió el pelinegro simplemente y Hinata sonrió.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también tengo frío—luego de decir aquello abrazó la espalda de Tetsuro.

Y así pasaron la noche, abrazados y con el viento caluroso de verano soplando fuera.


End file.
